


Getting the Pembertons

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Mick (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/M, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Dylan's had one, and has his eyes set on another: His best friend. All it takes it some teasing, a hint of seduction before Chip's face down in his own bed.
Relationships: Chip Pemberton/Dylan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Getting the Pembertons

“How come whenever you look for porn, the guy’s got a huge dong?” 

Sitting comfortably on his bed with his back to the headboard, seventeen-year-old Chip Pemberton glanced over to his best friend. He met Dylan’s eyes but rather than receive any answer the popular boy shot him a cheeky grin before returning to the porn on Chip’s laptop. Both of their hands were between their legs, playing with the lengths they’d had whipped out earlier during their first video of the long night of strokin’. Jerking off slowly as some chic on screen bobbed along a thick cock.

“Gotta show you that most dudes aren’t as small as you.” Dylan rested a hand behind his head. With the lengthier cock between them, jokes at the expense of Chip’s cock were to be expected. He squeezed his base, making the thick rod flare up. “See? This is a cock worth sucking!”

“Which is why your girl ran…” Chip smirked. “Or because you would only fuck her on my bed…”

Dylan shrugged. He pumped the length of his dick faster, and when a bead of precum rolled out he smeared it in with a thumb. “She was a cheating whore though, dude. And your bed’s comfy as hell!”

“I know… or I did until a large lump basically moved into it, every night to escape his mother fucking his ex’s dad.” Chip smirked, the corner of his eyes watching the pre-cum smearing. As Dylan rubbed it in, making that thicker cock throb, Chip’s hips pushed into the air and fucked his slick palm. “Mm! That girl can really deepthroat, huh? Never met a girl who can. You?”

“A few, your sister for one…” Dylan smirked.

Chip snorted at him, then quietly muttered. “DON’T remind me… still haunts my dreams!”

“Oh come on… it wasn’t that bad of a threesome.” Since Chip caught him that day, it had been one of Dylan’s favourite jerk off fantasies. The shock had been arousing, and if not for Chip’s sister pulling off so fast Dylan would have flooded the girl’s mouth with cum. “It was better than that one you tried for in the bathtub…”

“I was so close!” The flame-headed boy squeezed his dick, pumping it harder. If he didn’t slow down he would be close down there, too.

Deciding to tease, Dylan’s lips curled into a wider smirk. “I could go get your sis, and we can do it in your bathtub?”

“Don’t be fucking gross, dumbass. She’s out with her new boy-toy anyway,” Chip said with an air of disgust. He still couldn’t look at her without picturing the girl on her knees sucking Dylan’s cock. Shaking it off, he skipped forward in the video until the girl was busy getting fucked into the wall. “Damn…!”

“Pity. We could have dp’d her, bruh!” Dylan grunted, while stroking himself once again. “Mmm, look at that girl take it…”

“I’d do her harder!” Lustful venom dripped from Chip’s words. He fucked his hand lustfully, keeping up with the man’s thrusts. 

“Mmm, you would pound Sabrina’s pus… hard!” Dylan moaned, grunting a little more as his hand picked up the pace.

“Th-that girl, NOT Sabrina!” Chip glared at him, all while slamming into his hand roughly. Making his hand slap against his flaming balls with each thrust, filling the room with a loud clap. “You’re a fucking perv, dude. One Pemberton hole not enough for you?”

“Nah. Why? Are you gonna offer me the others? Sab’s a babe, you’re… you and Ben’s a cutie,” Dylan hadn’t thought of using more than Sabrina before. His eyes drifted to Chip. Sure his looks left something to be desired, but his friend’s toned butt could be fun. “Could pound all three of you into your mommy’s bed…”

Chip paused the video, his hand frozen around his dick. Feeling the warm pulses burn like wildfire at the very idea of it. “E-excuse me-?”

“Mmm,” Dylan responded, lazily stroking. “Could finish it with a kinky train too! Pound Benny into you, you into that slutty babe, Sabrina…”

“Why is Ben the one fucking me!” Chip retorted before imagining what the train would look like.

“Because your cock is way too small to ever be used!” The older boy laughed, while pumping his leaking cock. Smearing precum into the full length of it, making the shaft shimmer with his sweet, sticky pre.

“Oh, you're a perv and wanna pound some Benny Butt!” Chip glared, annoyed at the comment. Thinking there was no possible way his little brother could be bigger.

“Jealous.” Was all Dylan said back.

“Dude! Why would I want that?!” Chip trailed off as his eyes turned toward Dylan’s cock.

“Thought you would be happy to get some Sab, spec since you never deleted that pic…” Dylan smirked, having enjoyed that picture many times after sending it to himself, one night when he found his best friend’s phone unlocked and the picture opened.

“I-I don’t know what pic you’re talking about!” Chip deflected weakly, smacking himself for not hiding his phone better.

“Dude… cut it, we both know what picture.” Dylan smirking, focusing more on the porn. Surprised to find he hadn’t noticed Chip pause it earlier, which shook him a little. The teen shook his head a little from now noticing, as he pressed play once more.

“Liar!” Chip tried watching but his eyes kept coming back to Dylan’s dick. Admiring the size and girth compared to his own. Dylan’s gift against his natural size. Watching as it throbbed and dripped his glistening sweetness, rolling down from the dark tip.

“Uh huh, sure dude…” Dylan smirked, stroking his cock lightly while listening to the girls moans. “Sabrina’s moans were pretty hot… easily hotter than this!”

“Shut UP!” Chip snapped, hating the thought of his sister. For whatever reason he was much more compelled to Dylan’s cock. Even if the boy was infuriatingly horny for his sister, constantly after her in one way or another. “Bet you’d shut up with a cock in your fucking throat…!”

“Like I would even let one near me… and other than my own, is there even one around?” Dylan smirked, not looking at his best friend however.

Chip shook his cock with a gaping mouth. “There’s one right here!!”

Dylan snorted. “Like I would suck that, but I bet you want this!”

He waved his cock at the red-head.

Chip stammered and blushed but his will to retort was fading. Every time his mouth opened, a weak croak came out. His entire body was tensing up in aroused embarrassment; Chip felt his cock pulse hot, almost enough to shoot a load. Barely holding it back as his brain tried to make a snappish remark. It surprised Dylan, and turned him on more than a little now that he knew why Chip refused such a hot girl. He had been glancing at his dick more than usual, too. Dylan could get more than his own hand.

He may as well get the second Pemberton onto his cock.

Rolling over, the older boy shifted onto his knees. With Chip in shock it was easy for Dylan to straddle a leg over his chest and sit on the pale boy, before slapping those rather plump, fuckable lips with his dick. It's glossy seven inches almost as long as Chip’s face as he rubbed it on the boy.

“Open up, Chip.” He purred, running fingers through the red mane. Dylan slapped the boy a few more times with his length and smeared it on his lips.

“W-W-What the fuck! Dylan!” Chip hissed, struggling not to moan from the feel of Dylan’s cock against his skin.

“It’s fine if you want this.” Dylan smirks rubbing his cock all over Chip’s face. Getting pre all over the young fiery-haired boy. Letting him taste the overpowering sweetness, albeit feigning disgust. “Just open your mouth, bruh. Those lips are made for cocksucking!”

“Are fucking not!” Chip denied even as the desire to moan got more intense.

“Just look at this…” Dylan said as he rubbed the head against the lips.

Chip tried turning away but Dylan tugged his hair, forcing him back to face the cock. Receiving a few slaps from the heavy cock, which smelt strongly of his best friend’s musk. Grunting at it, he struggled half-heartedly. The prospects of sucking Dylan off too powerful to ignore.

“Come on Chippy, be the second Pemberton to suck this beauty…” Dylan purred huskily, pushing the tip of his cock against Chip’s lips.

As though the body was not his own, Chip’s mouth parted slowly. Shivering a little before Dylan shoved his cock inside. Not bothering to be gentle about it, cockily shoving a good few inches of his thickness into Chip’s warm mouth. The plump pink lips wrapped around him in surprise and Chip’s tongue flicked the invading member. Getting the first taste of the sweet, sweaty dick that was moving in and out of his lips. Pulling him down by the hair to swallow it.

“Mmm, that’s it dude… take my dick…” Dylan grunted out, pushing further as he felt Chip’s inexperienced tongue.

Glaring at the boy, Chip continued to bob up and down on the thickness. Taking it into his mouth, forced down deep as the taste rubbed itself onto his tongue. “Ghk!”

“Like?” Dylan smirked, fucking the red-head’s mouth.

Muttering his irritation, said red-head was made to continue sucking on Dylan. Pulled down by his flaming locks as inch by inch Dylan pulled him closer to his sweaty bush. Already Chip could smell it, causing the boy to struggle. But Dylan slammed his hips forward, breaking through any defences as he bottomed out in the wet, constricting tunnel. Balls deep in his best friend, throbbing against his inner walls.

“Now isn’t that better Chippy, instead of staring at it? You can suck it…” Dylan moaned, face fucking the boy’s mouth. “Mmm, your tongue might even be better than Sabs…”

Gagging on Dylan as his friend shoved the cock deeper inside him, shoving his nose into the messy pubes, Chip gave in. Finally starting to lick at the length, sliding his tongue up along its shaft before flicking the tip. 

“Mmm, know what you’re doing huh? Been practicing?” Dylan moaned softly, feeling the tongue all over him.

“Npho!” Chip coughed and sputtered around it. Only to be shoved down when he tried to pull off to argue. 

Livid albeit incredibly turned on.

Not that he even planned on telling his friend, or anyone that. No one would understand why he sucked the cock of the coolest boy in school. Since he barely knew, yet here he was with said boy’s cock in his mouth. His tongue working every inch it could reach.

“Mmm, stay right…” Dylan wriggled closer, easing down the boy’s throat. Chip’s head was pressed up to the headboard unable to move, as Dylan leaned over to grab his phone. He held it over Chip with a malicious grin. “Right there. Yeah, keep sucking it!”

Luckily for the other boy, Chip’s eyes were closed as he focused on the task of sucking Dylan’s cock without gagging himself or worse.

“Fuuuuck, yes! DEEPER!” The popular boy tugged at the flaming hair and resumed fucking his throat hard. Wet gagging erupted around his cock as Dylan slammed in and out. Chip’s face contorted with effort, gagging around him. Unaware of the video being filmed above him. “You like cocks, don’t you Chip!”

Chip growled around his best friend’s cock, but didn’t stop. Which was enough of an answer for Dylan, who ended the video with a smirk to the camera.

“The boys at school will love you after this, bruh!” Dylan grinned, wiggling his phone as Chip’s eyes shot open. He swiftly pulled out before any biting could occur. “Or should I send it to your sexy sis, since you've seen her slutty body?”

“You fucker! Delete that shit right now, Dylan!” Chip roared. He could do little more, though, trapped underneath him.

Dylan smirked, as he looked through his contacts. “Now why should I…?”

“You can’t send that to people! It’ll r-ruin me!” The flame-haired boy growled.

“Who cares? It’s not like being a Pemberton means much anymore and people know you belong to my group, so you will be fine.” Dylan responded, not really caring as much about reputation. He sent the video off to a few friends, ones who might enjoy a throat to use on loan. But the final contact he came to rest on was Chip’s own sister. “Aaaaaaand Sab should get that in a minute. Enjoy, bruh. You’ll be fucking your sister in no time!”

“Please tell me you didn’t actually send it to her…” Chip groaned, ready to punch Dylan for this.

Since Chip was trapped down there, Dylan had no worries in turning the phone. Showing the text he’d sent to the older girl. “Oh, I sent it!”

“ASSHOLE!” Chip screamed, thrashing.

“Settle dude! Just wait until you feel her throat around your cock!”

“I don’t WANT to feel that, you ass!” Chip lied.

“Her ass is even better.” Dylan smirked.

Chip stared at him for a moment in a mix of shock and confusion. “Wha- but- you only got a blowjob!"

“That you saw.”

“You’re… DEAD!” Chip gave a powerful shove that successfully pushed Dylan off him, sent falling back onto the bed. He was quick to tackle the older boy with a hiss. His cock grinding again Dylan as he did so.

Dylan just smirked as he easily overpowered the boy, flipping him over and pinned him down, grinding his cock down on him. Chip gasped and tried to move but Dylan was swift in twisting an arm behind his back. Chip hissed in pain, once more trapped underneath the incredibly horny Dylan, who wanted now more than ever to go through with it. To fuck each of the Pembertons. Using his other hand to wrap around the base of his cock, Dylan moaned before lining up with the red-head. Even Dylan wasn’t fully sure what he was doing when he suddenly thrust in, penetrating his best friend’s virgin ass without any warning.

“Fuck!” Chip hissed as he tried to buck back against the boy on top of him. “Wh-what are you doing!”

“YOU, dumbass!” Dylan pushed down with all his weight, forcing the length of his dick deeper. Watching as it disappeared between Chip’s pale cheeks, swallowed up by the tiny pink hole.

“W-who said… ungh… you can do that!!” Chip yelled in between gasps and bouts of fighting back moans.

Dylan moved in and out of Chip hard. Slamming his length into the tight boy before yanking back out. “Mmm, you’re taking this better than I thought! Who’s fucked you!?”

“No one!” Chip hissed as he gripped hard, another moan threatening to escape out of him.

Thrusting downward, Dylan buried the full length of his cock within Chip. Howling in pleasure as the tight walls wrapped around his cock, hugging him for dear life. “Holy shit this is a tight hole, bruh! Maybe you are a noob to this!”

“I’m a fucking virgin! FUCK!” Chip finally moaned loudly as he felt Dylan’s cock deep within him.

“Those girls at school aren’t missing much!” Dylan took a fistful of Chip’s hair then pushed it into the bed. He continued to longdick the tight hole, withdrawing all of his glistening cock before shoving it back inside. Messy, rough thrusts that cared not for hitting the boy’s prostate. Even if Dylan had slammed into it more than a few times. “But the boys… MMM they’ll fucking love me for breaking this new toy in!”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone!” Chip growled even though he got no way of fighting back against Dylan’s strength. One that was oddly pleasing to him as another moan escaped out of him.

Tugging at the hair, Dylan continued drilling Chip. “I already showed them your deepthroating! Oh, that reminds me… let’s see what Sab thinks!”

[WTF! That’s my brother!! TH is wrong with you!] She had texted furiously.

Dylan just smirked, knowing at least she had watched what he sent her before casually putting the phone aside. “Looks like she’s not surprised at all that you’re bottoming.”

“FUCKER! GET OFF ME!” Chip roared in spite of his ass hugging the cock. Wanting to keep it there, to continue the pleasure being fucked into him by his hunky older friend. His head turned to the side when suddenly Dylan released his grip, peering back to watch as Dylan peeled his shirt off. Revealing his smooth, lean chest and washboard abs. Another amazing feature of his already perfect body. But a momentary show as the moment his shirt flicked away, Dylan was right back into fucking Chip down.

Chip’s hole wrapped tight around Dylan in the shock of feeling it penetrate him again.

“Dylan!” Chip screamed. A sudden pounding after a brief respite broke what little defense he could muster.

Holding nothing back, Dylan began really fucking the tight hole. Slamming down against the soft, pale ass. Making it jiggle when he quickly pulled away only to slam back inside and fuck Chip into the bed.

“Dammit! Fuck me, Dylan!” Chip moaned, letting everything loose as he begged for more.

“Finally giving in!” Dylan beamed, while slamming balls deep. Drilling the red-head passionately, using the hole as a toy for pleasure.

“Shut up and use your fucking cock!” Chip yelled as he slammed back against Dylan, wanting him deep inside. He screamed louder, clutching the silk sheets and humping down into them. Fucked down by that beefy cock invading the deepest regions of his ass. “Ungh! Fuck me! U-use your big cock, dude, and plow me!”

Dylan smirked as he pushed his cock as deep as he could before grabbing his hair and pulled him. “And you would love watching me fuck your brother and sister like this too, don’t you?”

“What! Fuck no, j-just fuck me and forget about them!” Chip hissed.

“Tell the truth, Chippy!” Dylan grinded slowly, intentionally drawing it along.

“Fuck no!” Chip affirmed, moaning as he did so. “Fuck me, dude!”

“Maybe Sabrina wants a peek?” Dylan leaned down to growl in Chip’s ear before his tongue traced the lobe. Making him shiver and moan like a slut. He pushed his weight on Chip before gyrating his hips, moving around inside. “She liked what she saw, cocksucker…”

“L-lies!” Chip retorted, not believing one bit that his sister would even care what he was doing.

Dylan nibbled on his ear, pressing against the right spots inside. “Mm she thinks it’s hot as fuck!”

“N-no! She hates me enough as it is!” Wishing Dylan would move again, Chip pushed his ass back and forth. Sliding on an inch of that cock the sliding along the silk sheets to stimulate his own smaller length, which trembled against the sensation. However, despite his cocklust, the boy whispered. “P-prove it, asshole…”

“Ooooh, shall we call her big boy?” Dylan purred.

“Sh-she’s with her BOY...FRIEND!” The red-head argued, blushing.

The cooler boy smirked: “She will answer for me.” 

“Bullshit, she doesn’t give a fuck about you!” Chip’s blush was growing a deeper shade. Desperately pushing his ass back to be fucked.

“Oh she will, trust me.” Dylan winked, lightly fucking his best friend’s ass.

“Do it then!” Chip moaned grinding back trying for more. However, he looked away in embarrassment when Dylan pulled the phone up in front of his face, pointing at them both with the angle just showing how Dylan was deep inside him. Raising and lowering his hips, sliding a few inches of his cock inside Chip.

Much to his horror, Sabrina did pick up. 

With the flirtiness of his sister’s voice as she responded to Dylan, shocking him completely.

“Heeeey stud- Oh. Ch-Chip’s with… oh my god, Dylan!” Her face was a maelstrom of emotions, the most powerful of which was shock. Seeing Dylan after a shitty date brightened her eyes, noticing Chip was with him brought the mood down, but seeing that Dylan - her boy toy - was inside her little brother was too much. Sabrina stared at them, looked away with red cheeks, but couldn’t help but look back. Turned on or horrified, she didn’t know. “What the hell, why are you fucking my little brother you pervert! A-and why show me that! It’s so gross!”

“Well you went out with some snail dick, and this was the only fuckable Pemberton around… that would accept. Your damn Aunt...” Dylan smirked. He showed off to Sabrina by withdrawing the full length of his dick, which made Chip groan and push his head down before roaring in pleasure when Dylan slammed back in. “And ‘cause he finds ya fucking hot…”

“H-HE’S LYING! H-he’s forcing me!” Chip attempted, only to have his face shoved into the bed and Dylan hiss for him to shut his mouth. Getting fucked harder for the lie.

“You are such a fucking perv, Dylan…” Sabrina muttered, rolling her eyes.

Dylan quirked an eyebrow. A smirk snaked over his face before he rammed down with a moan. “Tell that to the boy who has your NUDES!”

“HE HAS MY FUCKING WHAT!” Sabrina hissed, her face glaring into the screen.

“NOTHING! H-HE’S-!” Before Chip could finish, Dylan pushed his head down again. “Mph!”

“Mmm, that nude shot of you from the shoulders down? He has it saved on his phone!” Dylan laughed, amused as the two blushed. He had the nudes as well, but he was a fuck buddy. “Thought it would be fair for you to get to see your little brother in return…”

“What! Why would I want to see that! That’s so not a fair trade!”

Dylan hummed for a few moments. Ignoring the girl while he fucked Chip hard, making their skin clap together with each heavy thrust. “Mm, tight… So fucking tight!”

“DYLAN!” Sabrina interrupted them. “Thought you were straight!” 

“Oh I am mostly, but a hole is a hole and your brother is nearly as tight as you. Even moans like ya.” Dylan smirked. He could hear Chip mumble into the bed, squirming as his hole was torn up by his dick, so he pushed further. “You know he want to fuck ya pus right? Like badly wants sex with ya…”

Sabrina pretended to throw up, blushing a little redder. “I-I’m hanging up!”

“Wanna see his cock explode?” Dylan offered. “I bet I could make him shoot his load for you…”

The girl stayed on the line watching him abuse her brother’s hole. “N-no way…”

“His creamy cum, exploding onto his chest… as his sexy babe of an older sister watches? It would make him cum even harder! Bet on it!” He exclaimed huskily, jamming his dick into the tight pale boy. Making him scream in pleasure into the sheets, before looping an arm around his neck and forcing them to roll over. Dylan set his phone down on the nightstand where Sabrina could watch then kept fucking up into Chip. “MM!”

Chip fought the hold. Grasping and clawing at Dylan’s arm, and yet his ass didn’t stop riding the sexy stud. Powerless in the face of pleasure, unable to stop Dylan’s other hand from beginning to work his dick. 

Dylan thrust up, his feet pinned to the bed. Abusing the hole and fucking Chip into his hand. Beside them was a dark puddle of precum staining the sheets, but he wanted more than that. Hammering into the boy so his hand could feel every throb that shot up through the cock.

“Oh fuck, Dylan!” Chip screamed as his cock throbbed and wildly started pumping its load out, streaking across his chest. It arched high in the air before coming down to paint him. Some managed to get on Chip’s face as he shot all over himself.

“Sh-shit he got fucking tight! UNGH!” Dylan pushed up hard into Chip and gave Sabrina a double feature, as moments later cum began to leak around his meaty dick. Pouring out to drip from his balls, though not much could escape the tight ring. “Mmm, to bad you can’t fucking feel his ass Sab, soooo tight.”

He looked over to the phone. Three seconds had passed since she hung up. Chuckling, the stud let go of Chip before pushing the boy off then rolling to collect his phone.

“Slut hung up on me…!” He said despite smirking. The teen flicked his best friend’s cock.. “Bet she’s gonna come for this later…”

Chip squirmed around, groaning at Dylan: F-fuck youuu! That was so gross!”

“Then why is your cock throbbing from the thought of her coming for ya?”

“It’s not! I just came!” 

Despite his protests, Chip felt his heart racing at the thought of what was coming when Sabrina got home. The middle Pembleton, wondering what Dylan had got him into.


End file.
